Undercover
by ElliotOliviaBensler
Summary: This is set in season 10 and Elliot never got Kathy pregnant so Eli was never born and they never got back together. Elliot and Olivia go undercover as a couple. What happens?
1. Assignment

**A/N: I'm having trouble getting the creative juices flowing for my other story so I thought if I write about the "good ole days" that it would help. Don't know how long this story will go but, I hope you enjoy**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia and Elliot were sitting at their desk eating Chinese take out. They were bantering as usual and joking with each other.

"Olivia, Elliot can you please come into my office." Cragen said coming out of his office.

Elliot and Olivia both exchanged looks and got up and went into Cragen's office.

"Can you please shut the door?" Cragen asked

"Um, sure," Olivia turned around and shut the door, "What did you want to see us for?"

"You know the case we have been working on for the past few days?"

"Yeah?" Elliot questioned.

"Well we need two people to go undercover and pose as potential buyers for the child trafficking ring. We were hoping you two could go undercover for a least a few days so we could take down this ring." Cragen explained.

"Let me guess, it's not a choice?" Elliot asked.

"No it's not. You two have today to get your stories and then you start tomorrow."

They nodded and left Cragen's office. They heading to interrogation room 1 so they could get briefed by Huang. They got their information and went home to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Elliot went to "their" house in Queens at 5 in the morning so they could get situated and unpack. Of course everything in the house was already furnished they just needed to get their clothes unpacked.

The place was pretty decent compared to what Olivia went home to some nights. She imagined that would be the same for Elliot since his separation from Kathy he was living in an apartment 6 blocks away from hers.

"This place is pretty nice considering we're newly married," Elliot joked.

"Yes it is Adam," Olivia winked at him saying his undercover name.

"We should look around shouldn't we Emily?" Elliot asked and winked back at Olivia saying her undercover name.

They looked around the house and saw a big living room with a huge flat screen T.V., the kitchen was also big and looked like it had been recently remodeled, there was a good sized guest bedroom with a bathroom across the hall, and then they went to see their room. They opened the master bedroom's door and walked in, it was huge. The bed was a California king and, the room also had a flatscreen T.V. mounted on the wall. The master bathroom was also big with a bathtub that had jets and a shower that looked like it could fit three people. The vanity had two sinks and a big mirror.

"Wow, this place is..." Olivia started.

"Nice, yeah," Elliot finished for her.

"We should start unpacking," Olivia said.

"Yeah we should," Elliot replied.

Olivia opened the walk in closet and was speechless. The place was pratically perfect. She walked over to on side of the closet that had the most amount of space.

"Dibs!" She said.

Elliot looked at her and started shaking his head, "Women I tell you."

"I don't expect that you have that many clothes as I do," she said.

"You can have that side if you really want it," Elliot replied.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They both started unpacking and when they were done it was 6 A.M. and Olivia was getting a little hungry since she didn't have any breakfast this morning.

"I'm getting a little hungry I think I'm going to go make something. Do you want anything?" Olivia asked.

"I'll just have what your having if that's ok?" Elliot smiled and asked.

Man, she could stare at him all day she thought and let her eyes roam all over his body. The way his muscles were straining against his tight tee shirt made her want to touch him and let her hands feel the way his muscles contracted under her hand.

"See anything you like _Emily_?" He questioned using her undercover name with a smirk on his face because he knew what she was doing.

She realized she was staring at him and tried to shake off her thoughts, "In your dreams _Adam_." And with that she walked out and went into the kitchen cursing under her breathe because she was caught. She looked around the kitchen and gathered up some ingredients. She decided on making an omelette with some fruit. _This is going to be a long week_ she thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Olivia walked out of the room he watched her walk out and his eyes roamed down her back until they hit her ass. _If she can do it then so can I,_ he thought. Elliot went to go out of the closet when he noticed a drawer was left open. He went to go shut it but then he got a glimpse of what was inside and he saw a black lace thong. He cursed under his breathe and thought, _this is going to be a long week_.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Olivia got done making her and Elliot's breakfast she went go get him from their bedroom. When she walked in she found Elliot standing with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey. I thought I make take a shower before breakfast, that okay?" Elliot asked aware that she was staring at him but decided not to comment because he didn't mind.

"Yeah," was all she managed to say. She was aware that she was staring at his chest and his abs and look up. They locked eyes and she swear she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes for a second.

"Are you going to stand there and watch me get dressed?" He asked laughing. It was true he was enjoying this.

"No," she said and looked away quickly. "Just came to say that the food is done." She walked out of the room before he could even say okay. Once again she left and he watched her.

 _A few days._ He thought. He could do this for a couple of days.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **A/N: Is this good? Should I continue?**


	2. Married

**A/N: I'm starting to like this story a lot already, even though I just started it. I having really bad**

 **writers block for my other story so, sorry about that. I will try to update this as frequently as possible!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Elliot walked into the kitchen with jeans and a teeshirt on and saw Olivia sitting on one of the bar stools at the breakfeast bar. Something smelled really good and he saw an omelette and some fruit on a plate for him. He went to go eat and stood on the other side of the breakfast bar.

"This smells delicious! I didn't think you could cook," He said toasting her while taking a bite of his omelette.

"Ha ha very funny Stabler," She said sarcastically looking at him with a smile.

"Thank you for making the food I was getting to be very hungry,"

"You're welcome. Are you ready for today?"

"Yeah are you?"

"I guess but it's going to be hard to not say your name,"

"We can start now I guess. Would that be okay Emily?"

"Yes that's fine Adam."

"I hope we nail the whole marriage thing. I mean it can't be that hard can it, Em?"

"Well, you already have the nickname thing down why not just start acting like it right away _honey_?" Olivia said drawing out the last word and raising her eyebrow.

"No better time than the present, _baby_ ," Elliot said with a smile and raised an eyebrow back at her. He nodded at her plate that didn't have anymore food left on it, "You done with that?"

"Yeah, I was going to was the dishes real quick. Are you done too?"

"Why don't I do them since you made the food?"

"Okay deal. I'm going to take a shower, that okay?"

"Yeah. Remember we're meeting those guys at 9 tomorrow about the girl."

"Okay. Just make sure you knock before coming in like I forgot to do. I get that we're supposed to be married but, I don't want you to see me in a towel. You can come in just knock so I can go into the bathroom. Have fun doing the dishes Adam" Olivia said. She turned around to go into the bedroom but then stopped. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "One more thing." She turned back around and went to where Elliot was standing in front of the sink washing the dishes. "Just because we're married." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek then, smiled and walked away.

He could swear she put more sway in her hips when she walked. _Two can play at this game_ he thought. After he got done with the dishes he went into the bedroom. "Liv, I mean Emily, can I come in?" He did after he knocked.

"Yeah you can." He heard Olivia say.

He opened the door and saw the bathroom door closed with light sleeping through the crack. He was a little tired having to get up early so he decided a nap in their huge bed would be nice. He changed into sweat pants and kept his teeshirt he had just came out of the closet when Olivia came out of the bathroom. She was wearing pajama shorts and an NYPD tee shirt. The shorts showed off her long legs and he couldn't help but stare.

"See something you like Stabler?" She asked laughing.

He snapped out of it and looked up to meet her eyes, "I was just going to take a nap because of the early morning. That alright?"

"That's fine," she said yawning, "Mind if I join you, _honey_?" She was smiling and a piece of her hair fell onto her face.

"Not at all, _sweetie_." He said smiling back at her.

They got into bed, Olivia on the left and Elliot on the right. They didn't touch each other despite the flirting that was going on between them. They quickly dozed off to sleep.

Olivia woke up first and looked at the clock, it was 8:30, they had slept for and hour and a half. She tried to get out of bed but soon realized she couldn't. She looked down and saw Elliot's are wrapped tightly around her waist. She smiled and turned towards him she saw him open his eyes and smile back at her. His warm arm was still wrapped around her waist and if she was being honest she could stay there all day just like that. He retracted his arm from her waist and she immediately missed the warmth. He reached up and moved a piece of hair that feel onto her face and then cupped her face for a moment. He leaned over and kissed her cheek and she felt the smile on her face grow 10 times wider. She felt his hand go down to her shoulder and stop. His thumb was rubbing back and forth against her shoulder and he looked straight into her eyes.

"How'd you sleep, _baby_?" He asked drawing out the word baby.

She laughed and moved her arm to wrap around his waist, "Good, how about you honey?"

"Well, it was nice to finally have a warm body to sleep next to." Elliot said and smiled at her again.

She felt herself getting butterflies in her stomach, "Yeah I know how you feel."

"What do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"Well I think I have an idea but, let me get some better clothes on instead of pj's."

"Well I'm fine with what I have on."

"Of course you are." She said while getting up and out of bed. She turned around and looked at him just laying there so perfect.

When she turned around her hair looked so beautiful against the light he could watch her all day long and still think she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. He watched her walk into the closet and leave the door open. He watched her take off her shirt to revel a sports bra and a toned stomach. She turned around and shut the door so the show was over. He got up and went to the bathroom.

When she came out in a sweater and leggings she decided to make the bed. She was bending over picking up one of the pillows off the ground when she heard the door open. She came up slowly and leaned over to put the pillow back on the bed. _Torture him_ she thought. She turned around and saw his eyes quickly snap up and she laughed, "Take a picture it will last longer."

"I wasn't staring." He said trying as hard as possible to look innocent.

She walked up to wear he was standing and cupped his cheeked. She looked into his eyes and leaned into to whisper into his ear in a low husky voice, "Yeah, I think we're going to be great at this."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away well aware he was probably staring again. She stopped right outside of the bedroom door.

"You have got to invest in a camera." She said looking over her shoulder. After that she walked into the living room leaving him in the bedroom.


	3. A little bit of everything

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing or posting anything. I'm was staying at my grandparents house for a few days so I was giving all my attention to them. So now I'm back writing.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Elliot was staring and she noticed but, she didn't seem to mind him looking at her. In fact it looked like she enjoyed teasing him and as long as she didn't mind he was going to stare. They were undercover as a married couple so, why not act like one? The feelings he has for have been there for as long as he can remember so now he can unleash a small amount of them without getting in trouble. Kathy was out of the picture now and he knew she was on the market. Maybe she felt the same about him but, he could never know for sure. He knew he wanted to find out but, if she didn't feel the same about him she would run from his confession. He wouldn't be able to take it so, he tucked all the feelings away and headed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he got closer to the living room and kitchen he started to hear music coming from one of the rooms. When he got to the living room he saw Olivia singing and dancing all around the room. He leaned against the wall and watched her. She was dancing all around to a song that he didn't recognize blaring from the radio. She finally saw him and looked embarrassed. She went over to the radio and turned it down and then walked back over to him.

"I thought you were going to stay there forever!" Olivia joked.

"Well, I was just thinking about some things but, now I'm here." Elliot said.

"I was waiting for you to get in here so we could figure out what we want to do."

"I think you already have that figured out baby," Elliot said pointing his finger at the couch pillows on the floor and the radio.

"Yeah, sorry about that babe," Olivia said smiling. Not because she was having a good time but, because of the way he called her baby. He made it sound so natural, like it was a regular, everyday thing.

"It's fine, I don't mind. You just keep doing what your doing baby." Elliot said winking at her.

Olivia turned around bending down to pick up one of the pillows that fell to the ground. Smiled when she put the pillow back on the couch. This was one of the best days she's had in a while because she could act on some of her feelings for Elliot. She couldn't act on them all even though she wanted to so bad. She just didn't know if he felt the same way.

She turned around and looked at him, "You can look if you want."

She walked over to him and put a hand on his chest and looked in his eyes, "I don't mind."

She went back to the radio and turned the song back on. She started moving her body and looked at him, he was staring at her hips.

"What song is this?" Elliot asked looking up to met her eyes.

"It's called Little Bit Of Everything by Kieth Urban. Do you like it?" She answered.

"Yeah. It's upbeat."

"Are you going to dance with me?" She asked moving her hips again and grabbing his hands. He started moving along with her around the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

They danced together for what seemed like hours and when she looked back at the clock it was 10:30. She realized she was thirsty and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Adam do you want a drink?" She yelled from the other room.

"Sure. Water is fine Em," Elliot yelled back.

She got them both water bottles and turn around to see Elliot leaning against the counter looking at her. She handed him his water and let out a sigh, "I can't wait to take down this ring so we can save all the girls."

Elliot looked down and started peeling the label off the plastic, "Me too. I just don't get how someone can buy a person and not think it's wrong. That's what's going to be the hard part about this operation."

"Same here. Do you want to know what's going to be the easiest part of this though?"

"What's that?" Elliot asked looking up at her and smiling.

"Playing the part. I mean we're already best friends so it's not that hard." She said smiling back him.

Elliot put his water bottle down and walked over to wher she was standing. He pulled her into a hug and after a couple seconds felt her relax and wrap her arms around his waist. He heard her sigh and then said, "It reallly isn't." They stood there hugging for a couple of minutes when Elliot took a step back. Olivia immediately missed to contact but, she figured they could do a more hugging later as the night progressed. As much as they were flirting she could almost count on it.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **I know this was really short but, I'm not that good of a writer. Sorry about that.**

 **Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
